MixnMingle
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Sometimes the best things happen when you least expect it. one-shot.


**Author's Note: Kay, sooooo this girl named Kalie whom I love so very much has been on my butt to write a Larisol [Marisol & Liam] fanfic- Yes, you read right. They're actually REALLY cute. We have an RP and they're adorable in it, so here's a short little FF dedicated to my twitter bestie. :) **

Marisol walked over and snatched a flyer for the Degrassi mix-n-mingle off of the bulletin board. It was an event that she begged Katie to pitch, and Katie had finally caved in. With some well educated persuasion, they got Mr. Simpson to say yes to the event.

"I can't _wait_ to mingle with all of these cute guys!" Marisol chirped, reading over her flyer. Katie laughed lightly and finished hanging up a miniature banner over one of the classroom walkways.

"Well while _you're _mingling with the many faces of Degrassi, I'll be swamped with homework at home," Katie replied. Marisol rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Oh, whatever. You have Drew to help you, remember?" she argued back. Katie smiled for a second before nodding enthusiastically.

"That's true," she agreed, linking arms with her best friend.

"I'm just so tired of being single," Marisol complained as they made their way into the lunch room. Katie sighed and looked ahead of her at the podium.

"You'll find that special guy," she reassured. Marisol rolled her eyes again and walked up the small flight of stairs to the podium.

"Am I making the announcement or are you?" Katie asked. Marisol smirked as she thought of something clever.

"I'll do it," she offered. Katie stepped aside as Marisol stood behind the podium with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, ladies and gents! As you all know, we are having a mix-n- mingle tonight! Be there or be _single_," she said. The lunch room sounded off in a series of uproars, amusing Marisol. "One of you lucky guys have the chance to win _my_ heart, so I hope you have some pretty hot tricks up your sleeves."

Marisol stepped off the podium as the lunch room quieted down.

"Feel accomplished?" Katie joked. Marisol was about to respond when Liam Berish walked up to her timidly. She narrowed her eyes as the curly haired boy stared at her with genuine eyes.

"Hi Marisol," he greeted, smiling. Marisol looked behind her and all around, basically pretending as if he meant another Marisol.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" she asked, laughing hysterically. "What can I do for you, kid?"

Liam frowned and started for the other direction, but turned around toward Marisol swiftly. "I'm going to see you at the mix-n-mingle tonight. I just wanted to tell you that I _do _have a few hot tricks up my sleeve, and you'll be amazed."

"Uh... can't wait to see them?" Marisol said confusedly. He smiled once again before hurrying off. Marisol and Katie burst out in a harmony of laughs as they went to wait in the lunch line.

"Awwww _Mare. _How cute? He has a crush on you," Katie said in between laughs. Marisol grabbed a tray and sighed.

"It's cute indeed. I just wonder what he meant," Marisol said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, grabbing some fruit.

"He said he _already _had some tricks up his sleeve. Sounds... angsty. Can't wait to see what the little nerd has in mind," Marisol said, containing her laughter. Deep down, she really _was _curious as to what this random guy whom she's never thought about in her life had planned for her.

…

The gymnasium was filled with heart shaped balloons and music blaring by_ Drake. _It was exactly what Marisol expected, and she was ready to begin meeting her prince charming. There was a long row of tables where numerous amounts of students sat and mingled with each other. She took a seat at one of the empty chairs and waited for someone to take their place in the chair opposite from her.

Dave Turner walked over and sat down, smiling his smug little grin.

"What's up, pretty mama?" He asked, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Aren't you dating Alli?" Marisol spat, crossing her arms. Dave's smile faded and he frowned.

"She dumped me... see, I had this incident where I was _unfaithful _and-

"Save your life story for the books... I'm not interested," Marisol interrupted. Dave clenched his jaw and stood up, walking toward another empty table. Seconds later, Adam Torres took a seat across from her. She frowned intensely.

"Yes?" she asked. Adam shrugged and sighed.

"I'm bored," he responded. Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you doing _here_?" she questioned.

"...I'm bored," he repeated. Her patience was growing low.

"Can you like, go?" she asked. He shrugged again and rose from the chair, taking a seat in the next row.

"This is so frustrating," Marisol muttered, putting her head in her hands. Things were _not _going as planned. Seconds later, Liam took a seat across from her. She lifted her head and groaned.

"Oh great, another loser," she muttered. Liam frowned sadly and looked down at the table.

"Hey Mare. You don't look so happy," he told her. She sighed.

"Maybe because I'm not?" she responded, resting her head on her hand.

"Why is that? I thought you were excited about this event," Liam replied.

"Well I was," Marisol began. "I thought it was going to run smoothly, I'd meet some hot guys and WAM! No more single Marisol... looks like things don't always turned out as planned."

"I think I know what you mean. I've been single for...well, all of the years of my existence," Liam said, chuckling lightly. Marisol giggled and widened her eyes.

"How do you get by? That must be like... hell," she asked, staring at him curiously. Liam shrugged his shoulders and looked into Marisol's eyes.

"I guess it wasn't about _changing my relationship status, _but more so finding the one worth being with. Someone who I could make great memories with; someone I could last with. Someone like myself, or completely different from myself. Just someone who could make me laugh, or-

"You sound ridiculously cheesy," Marisol laughed, cutting him off. He burst in laughter as his face turned dark red.

"I do, don't I?" Liam asked. Marisol nodded, but the same smile still remained on her face.

"You're funny. I like that. And I also like how honest you are; that's a good quality," Marisol said. Liam smiled nervously and sniffed.

"Well thank you. Can I tell you something?" he asked. Marisol nodded swiftly.

"Of course," she answered.

"I kinda had a crush on you for the longest," he said timidly. Marisol gasped lightly. She hadn't seen him around school, not ever. She didn't even know he existed until that day, which she kind of regretted to say the least. He seemed like a nice guy; one worth having around.

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" Marisol asked. Liam laughed sarcastically.

"What does a guy like me look like coming up to a girl like you? That's like asking for death," Liam joked. Marisol smiled gently and looked down.

"You're approaching me now. What's so different?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe because this event is specifically based on approaching people who you'll probably never have the chance to approach again. Like now, for instance," he answered, his eyes set on Marisol's. She sighed sadly and looked him up and down.

"Liam, what do you say... we get out of here and go to The Dot. This place is pretty boring, and I'd like to get to know you more," she said, flashing her teeth for the millionth time. Liam nodded enthusiastically and stood up, lending his hand out to her. She took it and linked arms with him as they marched out of the busy gymnasium.

"By the way," she began, turning to him. "You said you had a trick of charm up your sleeve? What is it?"

"Being myself. That's the best charm a guy could ever use," Liam responded. She laughed quietly and nodded, agreeing with him completely.

Sometimes the best things happen when you least expect it.

**Author's Note: ah I know it was super short. But I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want. Kbye. :)  
>follow me on twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 <strong>


End file.
